supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anael (Wayward Roads)
Anael is Castiel's childhood friend, alongside Balthazar and among others. She is currently a spy for Castiel and angel that gathers intelligence. Her true vessel is Charlie Bradbury. Biography Anael was created right after Balthazar and before Castiel, making her one of the youngest angels in heaven. Before Lucifer's fall or the First Demon Incursion, Anael was Castiel, Uriel, Balthazar, Samandriel, Sophia, Azrael, and Ezekiel's closest best friend. The group got along well with each other. Anael was personally raised by Gabriel and she was taught many of his famous tricks such as creating illusions to fool her siblings and these help Anael help fake her own death. Equipment * Angel Blade: Anael carries a standard angel blade that can kill a majority of supernatural entities, including other regular angels. Powers and Abilities Anael is one of heaven's top soldiers and is slightly stronger than regular angels despite some of them being older than her. * Angelic Possession: Anael requires a human vessel to walk the earth. Her true vessel is Charlie Bradbury and in her strongest vessel, she can use all of her angelic powers at their best. * Cosmic Awareness: Anael holds a vast knowledge of events, beings, locations, or objects that she is aware of during her existence. She holds vast knowledge of the use for magic, spells/rituals that were taught by her older brother Gabriel. * Immortality: As one of the youngest angels, Anael is probably over a thousand years old. She cannot age or wither. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billion years old. * Reality Warping: Anael is capable of distorting and altering reality to a minimum degree, but capable of creating objects or being out of thin air. She can fool supernatural beings by creating a fake clone of herself or faking her death. * Super Strength: Anael possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm all supernatural entities weaker than an angel. she is equally matched by her regular angel siblings. she can be overwhelmed by all Higher angels, Greater Demons, Eve Leviathans, Titans, Chief Deities or warrior and magic practitioner pantheons such as Ares. * Supernatural Concealment: As a spy, Anael is very great at concealing her presence from even the likes of stronger beings undetected such as Higher Angels, Greater Demons, even Leviathans. * Teleportation: Anael is capable of teleporting anywhere in the universe within her reach and knowledge. Vulnerabilities Anael holds many weaknesses to angelic vulnerabilities or stronger beings. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: If activated, Anael will be banished from a certain location and sent back to heaven. * Angel Warding: Angel ward that can dampen her powers, prevent her from entering a certain location, blocking her from listening in on a person's conversation. * Holy Fire: Anael can be trapped in a ring of holy fire and if she steps out, it will destroy her human vessel and herself included. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the level of an Archangel can destroy Anael. * Deities: Anael is capable of killing weaker deities that not have had any sacrifices in a long time. Warrior or magic practitioners deities such as Ares, Thor, or Anubis are capable of overwhelming her with difficulties. Chief Deities and Titans can easily kill her. * Higher Angels: Anael's strongest and older siblings of the Celestial Hierarchy can overwhelm and kill her. * Greater Demons: Anael can be overwhelmed an killed by any Greater Demon. She can hold her own until her inevitable defeat and to kill her, they must weaken her first. * Leviathans: Any First Beast can kill Anael and negate her angelic powers. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Anael effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Anael can be harmed or killed by any angelic weapon. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons of the pantheons are capable of harming and kill Anael. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in existence. Anael is not one of those beings. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Medium-tier Angels Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies Category:Wayward Roads Category:Season 6 Characters